Tonks and Lupin
by Wotchereleni
Summary: TonksxLupin!  Will be more chapters.  Tonks got a crush on Remus, obviously
1. Dinner at the Weasleys

**CHAPTER 1: Dinner at the Weasleys.**

**3****rd**** person point of view**

''Tonks, you're like a daughter to me. I'd feel so much better if you just stayed with us for a while'' said. She wanted Tonks to move in, ''for a while''.

''I don't need any protection'' Tonks said for the fifth time. Molly was starting to annoy her. She could look after herself, she didn't need Molly! But Molly always got what she wanted and Tonks gave up. ''Alright then'', she said, ''but only for a little while''…

Staying at the Weasleys was fun. Members from the Order often visited, especially Moody and Lupin. Fleur and Hermione also stayed at the Weasleys for the Summer. Fleur was engaged to Bill who also stayed with his family for the summer. Now they were all sitting around the dinner table. Fleur were talking to Ron and Bill about France. she really did love her country. Molly, Ginny and Hermione tried to ignore Fleur as much as possible, they were talking to Fred and George about their store. And Moody and Arthur were talking about the Order.

''I see you got yourself a new scar'' Tonks said to Remus.

He took a sip of his glass and said ''It's better to hurt myself than hurting someone else, isn't it?''

''I guess you're right'', she said with a smile, ''Too bad Sirius died. He would've turned himself into a grim to keep your company''.

Remus got a strange look on his face, they hadn't talked about Sirius after what happened at the Ministry. She had to apologize

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

He cut her off ''It's okay. I'm sure Sirius wanted us to be able to talk about him''

He smiled and said ''You didn't know him that well, did you? Even though you were related''.

''No, I didn't know him for that long either'' She said. She liked talking to Remus, he was nice.

They were interrupted by Fleur, who wanted to make a toast.

….

Later that night, after the guests had left, Ginny, Tonks and Hermione sat on Ginny's room. Hermione and Ginny talked about Fleur.

''I know Bill can do better. He should be with a fun girl, someone like you, Tonks'' Ginny said.

Tonks laughted at the thought of being with Bill. She smiled and said ''Your brother is nice, but I don't fancy him. He's in love with fleur, and there's nothing you can do about it, Ginny''.

Ginny sighed and said ''I know, I just think he could do better. That's all…. Who do you fancy, Tonks?''

''It's late Ginny, we should go to bad'' Tonks said and layed down in her bed. She wasn't tired, she just didn't want to answer that question. What would Ginny and Hermione say? What would he say if he knew?

**This is my first story ever, please review it! It would mean a lot! / English is not my first language**


	2. Falling for a werewolf

_**This chapter isn't that long either, but the third chapter will be. I promise!**_

_**...**_

**CHAPTER 2: Tonks is in love.**

**1st person point of view (TONKS)**

Today I had the house all by myself, since everyone else were going to George and Fred's store. I'd love to go to with them, but I had some thinking to do, about a certain werewolf.

We were the opposite of each other. I was clumsy, messy and always joking around. Remus, on the other hand, was more of the quiet type. He wasn't boring, just more mature. He was a real gentleman, kind and brave. I admired him in so many ways. We do have something in common though, we're both outcasts. We're considered ''freaks'' by so many people, it was worst for Remus of course. Werewolves were considered monsters, and most of them were monsters. Some where different though, Remus was different. He hated being a werewolf.. I don't know anything about being a werewolf, but I do know how it feels like to be an outcast. On Hogwarts I didn't have that many friends, no one wanted to be friends with the strange girl with different hair colors. Back then I couldn't control my Metamorphic abilities. ... My life is so much better now, but there's something missing. And only Remus can do something about it.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I opened the door, and smiled. It was him.

''Wotcher, Remus!'' I said and smiled.

He smiled back and said ''Hello Tonks. May I come in?''

I let him in, then I said ''What are you doing here?''

''I came to visit Arthur.'' He said.

''He and the rest of the family are at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes''. I said.

''And you decided to stay here. Why?'' He said and smiled.

''I just don't feel like going out today.'', I answered. ''Would you like a cup of tea''? I asked, hoping he would say yes.

''Why not?'' He said and laughed. His laugh made my heart jump. We sat down in the kitchen and I took a look him. My heart sank again. He had a new scar, and he looked exhausted. I took a deep breath and said ''You look exhausted''.

He took a sip of his cup and said ''I'm fine''.

''No you're not. You're tired, exhausted and … pale.'' I said.

He frowned and said ''I thought you'd be used to it by now, Tonks.''

''Well, I'm not. You've lost some weight and you got a new scar. ''

He sighed and said ''I know, Tonks.''

''I'm sorry'' I said. I got an instant urge to hug him, an urge which I had to resist.

He laughed and said ''Sorry for what, Tonks?''

''Sorry for not being able to help you.'' I said.

''Tonks, I'm a grown man. I don't need any help. Besides, you're helping me just by talking to me. So, thank you. '' He said and smiled. I smiled back at him. I could sit here all day and just look at him. He was beautiful…

30 minutes later, after the Weasleys came home, Molly tried to convince Remus to stay.

''Remus, dear, you look awful. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?'' Molly said.

''Molly, I'll be fine.'' Remus said.

''Oh Remus, just one night, I insist.'' She said

Molly always got what she wanted.. Remus agreed to stay at the Weasleys for a while.

…

Later that night Remus and I were sitting in the living room, talking and laughing like we always did. Remus was actually really funny. Suddenly his smile disappeared and he started biting his finger nails.

''Remus, what's wrong?'' I asked him.

He didn't say anything, he just kept biting his nails.

I took a deep breath and said ''Remus, I'm not an idiot. I can tell something's bothering you.''

He sighed and said ''Goodnight, Tonks.'' He left the room before I managed to say anything. ...

_**The next chapter will be longer ;)**_


	3. DoingBreaking the Dishes

_**Authors note: I just want to thank you all so much for the nice reviews. They really make my day **_

**CHAPTER 3: Remus' feelings**

**1****st**** person point of view (REMUS) **

Nymphadora Tonks. An interesting and cheerful woman. She can act childish at times, but deep down she's a mature and clever woman. She's also a good witch, and a good friend. Whenever I'm in a bad mood she cheers me up. She's young and so full of life. She's brilliant… She's ordinary… She's special.

But I'm a werewolf. A poor and old werewolf.

…

It's 11 O'clock and everyone in the house are wide awake. Tonks and I are doing the dishes, well not really. We're trying, but she's only breaking everything.

''I'm sorry!'' Tonks says after breaking 5 plates. ''I don't know what's wrong with me today..''

She sighs as she sits down by the kitchen table.

''It's alright, we all know you're a bit clumsy'' I say. I sit down next to her and she looks at me. She doesn't look happy.

''I'm more than a bit clumsy, Remus. Molly never wants me to do anything in this house. She's afraid I'm just going to break everything! I can't do anything right….'' She said. Her hair's turning red, she was obviously mad.

''Well, that's not true'', I said, ''You do seem to entertain the kids''

I'm laughing, she isn't. Her hair turns black.

''Yes, I'm a bloody brilliant entertainer, aren't I? Hey you, the Girl with the Pig nose, can you do the Duck face again? Oh my gosh, that's so funny! Do another one!'' She's screaming at me.

''Nymphadora, you know very wellI didn't mean it like that'' I say calmly.

''DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!'' She screams, ''Besides, you don't know anything about being a Metamorphmagus''. She was right. I don't, but I do know something about being an outcast. I take a deep breath and say ''Pardon me,_ Tonks._ I don't know how it is to be you, but I do know how it feels like to be an outcast''. I stand up from my chair, and I walk out of the room. It's childish, but Tonks needed to be alone right now. … _Please review! I love you all for reading my story 3_


	4. Dancing in the moonlight

**Gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 5 months :/ I had to go through a bunch of surgeries, please don't hate me!**

**CHAPTER 4: Dancing in the moonlight.**

**Tonks' POV:**

I told Molly I was sick, although I wasn't. I just wanted to stay in bed all day without her worrying about me. Not that it helped, of course. She popped in every hour, and I pretended to be sleeping. It was childish, but I honestly didn't care. I needed time to reflect upon my thoughts and feelings. And then someone knocked on the door, but I knew it wasn't Molly; She never knocked.

''Go away if you treasure life.'' I said loudly. The door opened and I gasped ''I said go-''

I was cut off by him. Remus. ''I know what you said, Tonks. Although for some reason I don't believe you'd kill me.'' He closed the door behind him.

''Remus, I didn't mean to-'' Childish as I was I hid my face in the pillow. ''I apologize. I know I shouldn't have said what I said.''

Remus sighed as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. ''You don't need to apologize, it was I who left the room.''

I looked up, slightly confused. ''I shouted at you. I said horrible things. You should be mad at me.''

''I find it very hard to stay mad at you, Tonks.'' He said. ''We've been through a lot, you and I.''

''I suppose you're right.'' I could feel my hair turn pink as I blushed. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I'd forgotton that I'd been in bed all day. ''I look awful!''

He smiled softly ''You look stunning as always, Tonks.''

I turned to look at him ''Really?'' I asked.

''Of course.'' He stood up and opened the door. ''Now will you join us for dinner, or are you planning on sleeping the rest of the day?''

I laughed as I stood up and followed him downstairs.

**Remus POV:**

It was nice seing Tonks happy again, her mood swings could be... exhausting. But seing her happy was worth all the shouting. After the dinner she wanted to do the dishes again, but I stopped her. ''Perhaps you shouldn't be doing the dishes for a while, we both know what it does to your mood.''

She laughed as she followed me into the living room. I looked around. ''Where are the children?'' I asked as I sat down in the sofa.

She slammed down next to me, smiling slightly. ''Children? Have you forgot just how clever and brave they are? They are way beyond their age, Remus.''

I laughed. After all, it was true. ''You're right. Where are the young adults then?''

''Upstairs.'' She answered. Then she stood up ''Tell me, Remus, do you know how to dance?''

She was extremely changable that one. One minute she was happy, the next she was shouting. One minute she was talking, the next she wanted to dance.

I stood up, and rubbed the back of my head ''I suppose I do..''

''Wonderful!'' She smiled. ''May I have this dance?''

''Yes you may..'' I answered as I took her hand and started to move slowly.

We danced for minutes without music. She stepped on my feet a few times, but I didn't mind. All I could think of was the clumsy, yet beautiful girl in front of me.

Then there were footsteps, and we quickly pulled away from each other. The moment was gone.

Molly peeked in. ''There you are! I was just wondering if you'd like some cake?''


End file.
